Technical Field
This invention relates generally to powered utility vehicles. More particularly, this invention relates to a way of securing an attachment to a utility vehicle. Specifically, this invention is directed to a universal mounting assembly for securing a variety of different attachments to a zero-turn utility vehicle such as a mower, particularly a zero-turn stand-on mower; and most particularly for securing these different attachments in a location in front of the operator.
Background Information
Landscapers and other contractors may utilize utility vehicles that allow one or more attachments to be engaged with a front end, a rear end, or a side of the vehicle. Such attachments are useful for performing landscaping tasks and may include but are not limited to forklift assemblies, hoppers, mower assemblies, mulching assemblies, edgers, aerators, brushes, grader blades, leaf blowers, leaf vacuums/collectors, snowplow blades or snow blowers. These attachments are all configured differently and typically require different components in order to attach them to a utility vehicle.